Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny is injured in a fight with Skulker, so Sam takes him to her house for medical attention. What'll happen? DXS This was a request so I took a shot at it.


**A/N I got a request to do this, so I thought I'd take a whack at it. Tell me what you think. R&R.**

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz screamed as Danny in Phantom form got hit with one of Skulker's rays.

"You're mine Whelp," Skulker said as Danny fell to the ground.

"I don't think so," Sam said and fired her Fenton Wrist Ray a Skulker, then sucking him in the Fenton Thermos, "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny groaned and turned human, "Come on, I'm taking you to my house for medical attention," Sam said and dragged Danny completely forgetting Tucker and Jazz.

"_**I can see what's happening**_." Jazz sang.

"_**What?**_" Tucker said confused.

"_**And they don't have a clue**_." Jazz said.

"_**Who?**_" Tucker said confused.

"_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Our team's down to two**_."

"_**Oh**_," Tucker said finally getting it.

"_**Ze sweet caress of twilight,"**_ Jazz said, "_**There's magic everywhere**_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air**_."

With Danny and Sam…

Sam had dragged Danny to her room and got her first aid kit from under her bed, "Danny," Sam said, "I need you to sit up, but carefully."

Danny nodded and sat up slowly and let Sam fix him up. _Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things._

Danny watched as Sam wrapped him in bandages. Danny couldn't help but think about when he almost lost her and the rest of his friends and family. If it hadn't been for Clockwork he would've lost them. But they still don't know that Dan was with them, that he's still alive. Danny sighed, '_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me.**_'

Sam looked at Danny, '_**He's holding back, he's hiding**_

_**But what, I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the hero I know he is**_

_**The hero I see inside?**_'

Sam finished bandaging Danny, "All-" Sam started to say but was soon hit by pillow.

Sam turned to Danny who had the pillow in his hands, "Danny!" Sam yelled/laughed.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_.

"What?" Danny said smiling.

"Oh, you're going to get it Inviso Bill," Sam teased.

"Hey!" Danny said, "No one-" Danny was soon hit with a pillow before he could finish, "Oh, time for war."

Sam laughed and ran as Danny chased her with a pillow. Suddenly, Danny jumped on Sam and pined her to the floor, "Hey!" Sam yelled, "What was that for?"

"What?" Danny asked smiling, "You can't get up."

Sam smiled, "Want to bet?" Sam said and flipped Danny over so that she was on top of him.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, "How'd you do that?"

Sam smiled, "You're not the only ghost hunter you know," Sam said.

Danny laughed, but then got lost in Sam's eyes, as did Sam.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_.

Sam and Danny leaned into each other until their lips finally met. Danny sat up and held Sam in his lap without breaking contact.

With Jazz and Tucker…

"_**And if he falls in love tonight**_

_**It can be assumed**_," Jazz sang.

"_**Their carefree days with us are history**_," Tucker sang.

"_**In short, our pals are doomed**_," they sang in unison.

Jazz and Tucker looked at each other and smiled, "FINALLY!" they yelled in unison.

With Danny and Sam…

"FINALLY!" two voices cried causing Danny and Sam to break away.

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Danny said and kissed Sam again.

**A/N I had to do the ending because I thought it would be funny and that Tucker and Jazz would want them to be together. I don't own Danny Phantom or Can You Feel the Love Tonight.**


End file.
